Unexpected
by Bookaholics
Summary: Bobby has a surprise for the boys. One that will turn their lives upside down. Probably my best work so far.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is totally unlike anything I've ever written before, and I'm not sure how people will respond to it, but my muse decided to sneak up and smack me in the face and wouldn't leave me alone until I sat down with my iPod and put my fingers to the keys. I hope you all like it. :) I would like to dedicate this story to my amazing cousin Tori- who not only helped to inspire the idea behind the story, but also gave it its name. If it weren't for her encouragement, I wouldn't even have the guts to bring my ideas to life. Love you Mini-Me! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I do own a very overactive imagination and a computer. (A very dangerous combination, no?)

Prologue

Her blonde hair shone in the sunlight as she chased Sam in tiny circles, reaching for him with her little arms. Sam would stop every so often and let her almost catch him. _Almost_. Every time he evaded her by a fraction of an inch, she would squeal with delight and try that much harder. She was determined.

Finally, he turned on his heels, bent over, and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled madly when he lifted her way up over his head and spun in quick circles. He then tucked her in close to his massive chest and collapsed onto the cool grass- laughing and gasping for air. She lay atop him, a curtain of messy, blonde curls covering her face and hiding her beautiful blue eyes. "You, my friend," he said as he pushed the offending hair away, "are without a doubt the cutest thing to ever walk the Earth."

Her only response was a wide grin that made Sam's heart do a little flip.

Chapter One

Dean let out a weary sigh as he put the Impala into park and shut off the engine. Without a second glance at Sam, he threw his door open and stepped out into the blazing July heat. Bobby's house stood before him, partially hidden by the blinding glare from the sun. As he reached up to shield his eyes, he heard Sam's door open and then close. He'd just spent the last thirteen hours cramped up in the front seat with his gigantic brother. And if he was being honest with himself, he'd spent the last twelve hours resisting the urge to stop the car, shove Sam out, and drive away.

It had been almost two days since Bobby had left a desperate message on Dean's voicemail. A message that had consisted of nothing more than "Get yer asses down here. Now." The boys had rushed to finish their hunt, checked out of their room, jumped in the car, and driven all the way to Sioux Falls. They were dying to know what had Bobby so freaked out.

Now, after finally reaching their destination, they were a little bit more apprehensive. Bobby had seen it all, and it took a lot to scare the experienced hunter. And that's exacly what Dean had heard in Bobby's voice on the short message, _fear_. Dean was pretty sure that he didn't want to come face to face with something so terrifying that it could make _the _Bobby Singer temble in fear. But he was a man, and he was going to put on his big boy pants and do what needed to be done.

He shook his head to rid it of the rather greusome ideas that had manifested there, and started up the steps onto the wide porch. He pounded his fist on the old wooden door and yelled, "Bobby! It's us!" He paused for a moment and listened carefully, but heard no response. So he tried again. "Bobby! You in there?"

Finally, the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Bobby. He had bags under his eyes, and an expression that just screamed of sleep deprivation. Dean had seen that face so many times before, usually staring back at him from the cold glass of the mirror. Without so much as a hello, Bobby narrowed his eyes and growled, "Shut the Hell up. Just got her to go to sleep. Idjit." It would have been funny if Bobby hadn't looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Sam gave Bobby a '_What the Hell are you talking about?'_ look that was normally reserved for Dean. "Just got who to go to sleep?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Come with me." He turned and stormed into the house, Dean and Sam on his heels.

He led them up the stairs, down the hall and into a small bedroom. A bedroom that Dean knew all too well. He'd spent about half of his own childhood in that very room. He knew every single chip in the paint. He could tell you which floor boards creaked. He knew _everything_ there was to be known about that room. But that day, there was something new in his room. It lay in the middle of his bed, curled up into a tiny ball. Fragile arms wrapped around scrawny legs, hugging them to a little chest that rose and fell with slow, steady breaths. A mass of pretty blonde curls fanned out across his pillow.

A/N: Good? Bad? Stop?Continue? Let me know. I promise it's gonna get very interesting in future chapters. :) That is, if I get enough reviews. Mwahahaha. :)

-Kari


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue me.

Chapter Two

"Who is she?" Sam asked as he took a seat on the worn out couch.

Bobby shrugged. "No idea. She just showed up on my doorstep a couple days ago. No note, nothin." Sam had never seen him like this before, not even after the Appocalypse had started. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. And he'd probably been wearing those same clothes since he'd stumbled upon the little girl.

"Did you call the police?" Sam knew that was a stupid question. If Bobby had called the police, he wouldn't have needed any help from the two of them. He didn't even look up when he shook his head. He just buried his face in his hands, elbows planted firmly on his knees as he hunched over.

"Why not?" Another stupid question, but he felt like he had to ask. The old man's decisions often went unquestioned because he usually kept his cool under pressure, but it looked as though he had finally snapped. Sam wasn't taking any chances on this one. If she had a family out there looking for her, she needed to be returned to them as soon as possible. Before local authorities showed up at his friend's front door and arrested him for kidnapping.

"Because I know she's not human." Sam could see how much stress the whole strange situation had put on Bobby by his exhausted body language and by the feverish look in his eyes when he sat up to look Sam in the face. Sam must have looked skeptical, because the next thing out of his mouth was, "Don't look at me like that boy, I ain't crazy."

"How do you know she's not human?" He tried his hardest not to sound like a kindergarten teacher asking one of his students point out the biggest triangle. But he failed miserably.

Bobby stood and began to pace around the room. "Hell, I can't explain it. Been tryin' to explain it to myself for two days." He stopped and scrubbed his hands over his face violently in an attempt to wake himself up. He couldn't sleep at a time like this. He had too much to think about to waste his time sleeping. "It's like I can feel it. When she looks at me. There's somethin' off."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Is that good or bad?" It was a strange question, but he'd heard something weird in Bobby's voice when he'd tried to explain his feelings about the little girl upstairs. Something buried just underneath the surface of the stress and frustration. Something that had sounded almost happy. Which was odd in and of itself as far as Bobby was concerned. But if he sounded happy when he was talking about something inhuman, especially when it was living under his own roof- Sam wondered if maybe he should check the other man's temperature... just in case.

Bobby looked at him with confusion clearly written in his eyes, "I wish I knew."

Dean couldn't stop looking at her. No matter how hard he tried, his gaze always came back to her. He did everything he could think of to distract himself from the mystery girl; he tried looking out the window, he tried counting the number of scars on his chest, he even tried listing off his favorite 80s songs. Nothing worked. He always caught himself peeking. He wasn't just creeping, it wasn't like that at all. It was more like he was standing guard. He felt like she was going to disappear if he didn't keep an eye on her at all times.

She just layed there. Dean found that strange. When Sammy had been that age, he'd done nothing but toss and turn in his sleep. He idly wondered if it had something to do with the dream she was led him to wonder what she was dreaming about, or if she was even dreaming at all. It didn't take him long to get caught up in his own thoughts. He sat there for a while just letting his thoughts roam freely, staring at a spot on the wall behind the girl with empty eyes and a blank expression on his face.

Suddenly, a cold shiver raced up his spine causing him to shake violently and lose track of his thoughts. It was then that he remembered what he'd been thinking about in the first place; and when his eyes fell to the little girl- he was shocked to see her sitting up in the bed and staring back at him with a set of wide blue eyes.

A/N: Keep up the reviews and I'll keep writing!

- Kari


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not gonna lie, this has been finished for a few days. But my brother's refuse to let me use the internet most of the time. They use it to play their precious xbox. *insert eye roll here* Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that they aren't mine.

Chapter Three

"Hi." That's what he came up with after about twenty minutes of uninterrupted, slightly creepy, eye contact. Dean always did have a way with words. The girl smiled at him and tilted her head in a way that could only be described as didn't speak. Not one word. They sat there in a less than comfortable silence until Dean realized that he should be trying to pump her for information. As small as she was, she had to be able to tell him something about herself. Her name. Where she lived. Who her Mommy and Daddy were... something.

He decided to start with an easy question. "Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded her head so enthusiastically that her bangs fell into her eyes. She pushed them away with a frustrated sigh. This caused Dean to chuckle, and in turn caused her to glare up at him. She didn't need to speak for him to get the message loud and clear. He stopped laughing, but he couldn't fight his grin as he noticed the way her nose scrunched up when she squinted her big blue eyes at him. "What's your name?" he asked. Still, no answer-not even a shrug of her little shoulders.

"I'm Dean." He said as he stuck his right hand out to her. She stared at it for a solid minute with a confused look on her face before placing a warm palm against his own. It was then, when he felt something cool graze his fingertips, that he noticed the gold braclet wrapped around her wrist. He reached for the tiny chain with his other, less occupied, hand and took it between his thumb and index finger. He turned it around to find a thin, gold plate that layed flat against her was a small heart cut out of it, and next to the heart was a single word.

_Tessa._

When Sam found his brother again, he was both shocked and amused by what he saw. Dean was sitting on the edge of the mattress, the little girl giggling as he bounced her on his knee. Sam stood quietly in the doorway and watched for a few moments. Dean was smiling and laughing, and it'd been a long time since Sam had seen that happy gleam in his brother's eyes. It wasn't often that he got the chance to see this side of Dean. But after a while, he remembered why he had come upstairs in the first place. He had to find out more about the girl, he had to see if he could feel something off about her- or if Bobby really had lost his mind.

"Hey." The sound of Sam's voice seemed to break the moment. It snatched Dean's attention away from the child in his lap. His knee stopped bouncing, and his smile fell as he was reminded of the situation they were in. Who was the little girl staring up at him with pure joy written in her expression? Where did she come from? Who was looking for her? He knew her name now, but that wasn't enough. He had to figure things out, and fast; because he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he had become well accquainted with in his years as a hunter. A feeling that made every nerve in his body stand on end. But this time, the feeling wasn't scary... it was good. It was too good.

He followed his giant of brother with his eyes as Sam strode into the room, pulled a chair up in front of Dean, and sat down. But Sam wasn't looking at Dean, he had eyes only for the blonde child. He leaned in closer to her and cooed, "Hi. What's your name?"

Dean shook his head. "You won't get anywhere with that. She won't talk."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that as he straightened up to look at Dean. "What?"

"I already tried... not a word."

"That's weird... usually kids her age never shut up." She reached out and grabbed a fistfull of Sam's t-shirt and began to tug on it lightly. Sam glanced down at her, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. Her eyes were focused on something outside the window. She stopped pulling, but her fist remained tangled in the soft fabric of his shirt.

Dean grinned. "God knows you didn't."

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother and asked, "Did you learn _anything _about her?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Tessa. And she isn't human."

A/N: Please review! PLEASE!

-Kari


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful LeighAnnWallace, who has been so nice to me. Thanks for the reviews! :)

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. They're TOTALLY mine.

Chapter Four

Sam felt his jaw drop. First Bobby and now Dean? Was he the only one who wasn't getting strange vibes from the girl? It didn't make any sense to him. He was the one with the freaky psychic powers. If anyone could sense the inhumanity of another person it should be him. Yet, when he looked at the little girl in his brother's lap, that was all he saw- a little girl.

When he finally pulled himself together he said, "Yeah. Bobby said the same thing."

Dean looked relieved, as though he had thought he was the only one picking up on Tessa's weirdness until Sam had told him that he wasn't. "He have any ideas as to _what_ she is?"

Sam shook his head. "No, he tried everything though. Holy water, salt, silver... everything." There was silence for a moment as Dean thought that over. Sam was sure that if he listened hard enough, he could hear the little cogs in Dean's head turning.

"Maybe someone just... dropped her off." Even as he said it, Sam knew that Dean would shoot the idea down, he might give it a little thought first, but he would ultimately tell Sam that he was wrong. If someone was planning on ditching their kid, they'd leave them at a church or a hospital. Not at Bobby Singer's house. He was the town drunk after all. She was obviously loved by whoever she belonged to. She wasn't malnourished or dirty. She seemed well fed, clean, and happy. And people who loved their children enough to take such good care of them didn't just abandon them on the doorstep of the local drunk.

But Dean didn't even think about it. Not even five seconds after the words had left Sam, he shook his head and rolled his eyes as though it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "Not possible."

"Why not?" He'd never heard two words spoken with such conviction and certainty. Honestly, he found it a little odd. This wasn't like Dean, as thick headed and stubborn as he was, he was usually open to considerig all of the options. No matter how ridiculous they seemed to him at the time. Something was definitely off, but he wasn't sure whether it was Tessa who was creeping him out or if it was his uncharacteristcally uncooperative brother.

Dean looked down at Tessa and everything about him seemed to change. Sam watched in awestruck wonder as Dean transformed before his very eyes. His shoulders fell and he slouched a little, his eyes locked on those of the mysterious little girl. All of the tension in his body and the firm set of his jaw simply faded away, leaving him almost _soft_. It was as though someone had snuck up on him and injected him with some kind of magical stress relieving drug. Dean _never_ looked that relaxed, not even in his deepest sleep.

They sat there for a while, until Sam realized that Dean still hadn't answered his question. It must have been at least five minutes since he'd asked it. "Dean?"

If Dean heard his name fall from Sam's lips, he showed no sign of it. He wasn't moving, and neither was Tessa. They sat there, as still as stone, staring at each other in a way that made Sam more than a little uncomfortable. The two of them looked like one of those statues people put in their front lawns, or a picture in one of those parenting magazines you'd find in a doctor's waiting room, but with a totally creepy undertone.

"Dean?" He said it a little bit louder, but it didn't seem to work.

"Dean!" Anyone within a mile of the house could've heard Sam's urgent plea for his brother's attention that time. But still, he received no response from Dean. He just sat there, completely lost in some kind of trance. If Sam had looked close enough, he would have noted that his big brother wasn't even blinking.

A/N: I'm not gonna beg for reviews this time. But I will say thank you to those who have reviewed so far, and all who have continued reading. :D

-Kari


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own them.

Chapter Five

Sam wasn't sure what to do about this. He was worried about his brother. He'd seen Dean hopped up on some of the best pain killers money could buy before, and he'd _never_ seen him behave quite like this. It had him kind of scared in a nobody's-gonna-die-but-something-just-isn't-right way.

'_Think, Sam, think' _He was pacing the room back and forth, as though it would force his brain to come up with a way to get Dean to snap out of whatever strange spell Tessa had put him under. Suddenly, it occured to him. The one thing that Dean loved more than anything. Pie. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

"Dean?" He said in a soft, careful voice as he walked over to Dean and dropped to his knees in front of him. "I'm gonna go to the store. You want me to bring you back some pie?" His hopes, as well as his forced, cheerful smile, fell as he looked over the top of Tessa's head and saw the same vacant expression on Dean's face. He put a hand on his brother's knee and gave it a gentle shake, "Dean?"

No response. He let out a frustrated growl. How could Dean not hear his desperate attempts? Did he hear them and just didn't care enough to at least let Sam know? What the hell was so fascinating about Tessa's eyes anyway? '_That's it!_' his brain screamed '_Her eyes!_'

Praying for a miracle, Sam reached around the immobile little girl and put a hand over her eyes. He rolled his own eyes as his brain unhelpfully supplied that her skin was softer than anything he'd ever felt. He didn't have time for that. "Dean?" It was no more than a whisper. But it got a response. Sam heaved a sigh of relief when Dean lifted his head and blinked hard like someone who had just walked out of a dimly lit building and into the sunlight.

"Yeah, Sammy?" He said casually. Sam wondered if he realized that he'd been sitting there, silent and still for the past half hour.

"You okay?" Dean could hear the worry loud and clear in Sam's voice, and it confused him. Why wouldn't he be okay? He was fine. In fact, he hadn't felt this good in a while. He was filled with a sense of joy that had weaved its way through every little part of his mind, even the dark corners that he himself never dared to venture. Sam obviously saw Dean's confusion at the question written on his face because the next thing he said was, "You've been staring at Tessa for, like thirty minutes."

Well so much for that happy feeling. He could feel the worry rolling off of Sam, and he was absorbing every last drop that Sam was giving him. How could he lose time like that? Thirty minutes?

"What were you thinking about?" Sam wanted to believe that his big brother had just been lost in thought. But let's be honest, when has Dean Winchester ever thought that hard?

Dean tilted his head a fraction of an inch and dug his teeth into his lower lip in an expression that Sam liked to think of as his 'Shut the hell up, I'm thinking' face. "I have no idea." He said after a few minutes of running through his thoughts one by one. "I just remember thinking of how pretty her eyes are, and then... nothing."

Sam lifted Tessa out of Dean's lap and turned her around to get a good look at her. Which was a bad idea... a very bad idea. This was made clear to him when she stared screaming, her head thrown to the side as she tried to twist out of Sam's grasp, arms reaching out for Dean, her tiny fists clutching at the scratchy fabric of his jeans. No words. Just terrible noises that poured from her perfect mouth and made Sam's heart ache with a pain so deep that he couldn't even describe it. He wanted... No, he needed it to stop.

Dean didn't know what to do. '_Please,_' He thought as he covered his ears an smashed his eyes closed. '_Someone make it stop!_' His eyes stung with tears of sympathy and pain. Thankfully, Sam had the presence of mind that Dean was lacking in that moment and he turned Tessa back around and placed the angry little girl back into his brother's lap. She immediately quited down, the awful screams transforming into small, pitiful sobs. Dean reached down and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's okay." he said to her in a voice that Sam hadn't heard since he himself was a child. It was a voice he'd forgotten Dean was capable of using. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Her face lit up with a smile that made Dean's whole body fill with warmth.

A/N: Well, it's not my favorite chapter so far... but it'll do. Reviews are love. :)

-Kari


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have a feeling you guys are gonna like this one. :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Six

The next morning found Sam, Dean, and Bobby in the kitchen; and Tessa playing with an ancient looking doll on the dining room floor. She didn't seem to care that the doll was old, she was laughing as she held it by the arms and shook it back and forth- making it dance. Dean smiled as he remembered the look on her face when he'd given her the fragile looking doll. Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth had formed a little "o" as she had reached up to brush her tiny fingertips across its porcelain cheek. It was almost like she'd never seen a doll before.

Then he thought about the way she'd reacted when he had gently pushed the toy against her chest. She hadn't understood at first, she'd just looked up at him and scrunched her nose up as if to say "What the hell are you doing?" It wasn't until he'd leaned in close and whispered "Take good care of her." that she'd finally wrapped her arms around the doll, tentatively at first- as though she expected Dean to change his mind and take her back- then clutching her tightly and grinning up at Dean.

"Dean?" At the sound of Bobby's gruff voice, Dean turned his attention away from his own thoughts of the girl on the floor and back to the conversation he was supposed to be having.

"What?" He hadn't been listening. Their voices had seemed distant and out of focus as he'd kept a watchful eye on Tessa. He didn't want her to bump her head on the table or try to walk only to fall and injure herself. She was perfectly capable of walking by herself, he'd seen her do it, but there were plenty of sharp edges to run into. Not to mention the various dangerous objects that could always be found just lying around at Bobby's house at any given time. He was quickly beginning to realize just how unsafe the little girl's new environment was for her.

"Stop starin' and pay attention, idjit." Bobby sounded almost as irritated as he had when he'd found the boys on his porch the day before. Almost, but not quite. Dean could tell that Bobby was feeling better. He was standing up straight, the bags under his eyes were less noticable, and he had finally changed his clothes. But he was still freaking out. Dean could see the worry in his eyes, no matter how hard the older man tried to to conceal it.

"What'd I miss?" There was no point in acting as though he'd heard the whole conversation. They needed to put their heads together and come up with some kind of answer to the question that was staring them all in the face. The question that just wouldn't let them be. Hell, Dean had spent most of the night in a chair beside Tessa's bed just looking at her as she slept and wondering where she'd come from. She was so familiar to him, and he had no idea why. But it seemed to him as though he'd always known her on some level. Almost like she was a part of him. He just couldn't figure it out, and he'd been up until dawn trying to place the girl somewhere in his memories.

"Not much," Sam took a sip of his coffee and sighed as he felt the pleasant burn of the caffeinated liquid, "we can't think of anything else to try on her."

Dean scrubbed his face with his hands and let out a made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. '_God! Why does this have to be so hard?_' He shot another glance at the newest addition into the vast collection of things that made his life far more complicated than it needed to be and wondered why he couldn't just have all of the answers. Just then, an idea struck him like a sack of bricks. If life were a cheesey 80s cartoon, there would have been a 1000 watt lightbulb blazing as bright as day above his head.

All he needed was someone with all of the answers... Someone like his favorite holy tax accountant. "That's it!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Sam was so startled that he let the coffee cup slip right through his fingers. The hot liquid scalded the bottoms of his bare feet as the cup shattered into about a thousand pieces. This, of course, caused him to shoot his big brother one of his infamous bitchfaces and step away from his comfortable place against the counter. Which only annoyed him further. "The hell are you talking about, Dean?"

Dean grinned at his brother. "Don't ya get it, Sammy?" When Sam's only response was an annoyed sigh, Dean decided to just go ahead and tell him. "We just need all of the answers."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at that and gave Dean a look that clearly said 'Someone call the nuthouse, they're missing a patient.' "Yeah... but seeing as how none of us is God, we don't have the answers."

Dean's whole face lit up at that. He pointed to the ceiling and said, "No, but we do happen to know a certain nerdy angel who knows everything there is to know about this stuff."

Bobby just shook his head and smiled.

Sam's eyes widened. "Can you get ahold of him?"

Dean shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He lifted his face skyward and bit his lip nervously. "Hey, Cas. It's me... Dean... I- uh- We kind of need your help down here."

There was a change in the air pressure and the angel suddenly appeared behind the eldest Winchester. "Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped and spun around to face the angel, who seriously needed to learn not to sneak up on people. Dean took a moment to consider slipping bells into the hidden pockets of the trench coat that seemed to be a part of the angel's anatomy. But then he remembered the situation at hand. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a loud giggle errupted from the next room.

Dean watched as Cas's head whipped around and he took off running into the next room. He wasted no time in scooping the little girl into his arms and laughing like he had just heard the best joke ever written. The doll fell from Tessa's hands and hit the floor with a thud. But she was to busy grinning to notice. She put a hand to the angel's face and he placed a kiss on her palm as he clutched her to his chest.

The three hunter's in the kitchen were baffled by the exchange. Dean was the first to speak through the fog of his confusion. "Um... So I see you two have met."

Cas turned to face them, his face still lit up like a christmas tree. "Of course we have," he said, sounding as though a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "she is my daughter."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Leave me a review if I have you on the edge of your seat dying for more. :P


End file.
